Diary of a goddess
by AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn
Summary: this a Victoria if you don't like her i tried this story is in the 1900th century were she is a maid to a mysterious master hope you like DO NOT OWN DON'T SUE
1. QUESTIANABLES

_**I was watching V for Vendetta when this story popped into my head enjoy**_

_**'QUESTIANABLES'**_

_**Every answer in the world is a different story to others. Behind every truth is a lie. For every twist and turn there is an opportunist waiting for the kill. While some seek knowledge others seek revenge. Behind every corner is another round of darkness. So many things come out of things that are wrong. For every happy kid in the world there are ones that want to die more than others. Every piece of evidence can be a dead end and hurt in unnecessary ways, like crying for the wrong reasons. Telling someone to leave because of all the pain they have caused in the end you never want to leave them because they have opened your eyes for the first time. For once let me really see your face so i can see the tears while i laugh at you for what you have caused. 'CHAOS'. Sometimes when i looked at you i saw through your eyes and understood you but your plans have changed and here you are bleeding to death in front of me while your plans have failed and your eyes are rolling to the back of your head. Now you are paying for all the chaos stupid mortal your not a god your plans have cost lives and problems. For once I'm impressed and while people in the world die along with you I'm gonna get executed for not only loving you but for knowing what you were gonna do and not stopping you. For the first time in years I'm gonna cry before they come for me cry for those whom you have killed for not only seeing someone i have loved die twice now but watch death repeat itself again. I guess it was true what the others have told me about your soul belonging to the devil, I told them they were wrong but all they did was laugh and laugh and told me to open my eyes and see the truth but i never did until now so i guess this is goodbye forever James **_

_**I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART**_

_**Victoria**_

_**That was the last thing i did before i died at 17 the night of my wedding that was till i was awoken to a life of vampireism a life that would haunt me for the centuries to come**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**_

_**TELL ME YES NO SHOULD I CONTINUE PLEASE TELL ME**_


	2. OCTOBER 23,1901

_HERE IS CHAP TWO OF DIARY OF A GODDESS_

_DEDICATED TO MY FIRST REVIEW PERSON NIKKI(WOLVERINACULLEN) THANKS_

_(OCTOBER 23,1901)_

_Years have passed since my execution because right before they killed me they died of shock as they realized i wasn't alone then i was consumed by darkness three days after i found out what i was... a vampire from then on the people in town knew me as the goddess of life and death thats when i knew i had to flee from London i went back twenty-three years later were i got myself a job as a maid to a nameless master but that was then and this is now my name is Victoria Elizabeth Whitlock (i had nothing for the last name i gave her jaspers sorry) not only am i sad and lonely I'm stuck at the age of 17 not able to bare children not able to sleep and only hunt when the master is asleep i have nothing but a power that is useless to me since i am never allowed to use it my power really is the power of life and death, holding on to someones life one wrong move and they are dead now I'm not talking about the strength I'm talking about if i let my anger get the better of me i can kill some one with my glare talk about if looks could kill mine really is deadly anyway the master is on my nerves it's almost Halloween and the master won't let me be now i have to dress in a silly costume for his party and it is really pissing me off oh did i mention he is 18 but i will not kill him because something about him reminds me of Jame's my old lover but i must be insane to ever think that the only reason I'm writing and am allowed is because um... shit i forgot the word oh well I'm doing this to pass it down to the next generation because I'm suppose to disappear before they find out I'm an immortal vampire goddess I'm not sure if the master knows it but if he doesn't i must not let him find out. This may sound weird but i think someone is watching me here in my room but i think I'm paranoid any way i meant to tell you that my diary maybe only a page long but thats all i can do for now._

_now if you'll excuse me i must be off not only do i have to go serve the royal pain in the ass but i have to go hunting. oh now i remember why i am writing this I'm writing this to tell you vampires are real not some mad up story for those who find this,this is my story sort of sorry but I'm off i will write tomorrow night well goodbye and goodnight_

_Victoria _

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00OO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_HOPE YOU LIKED R&R PLEASE  
_


End file.
